


i don't think you know how lovely you are

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Dan takes some time out to sit and process the fact that he's engaged.





	i don't think you know how lovely you are

_\--_

_Engaged._

He’s been tossing the word around in his mind for at least half an hour by now, and it still doesn’t sound any less surreal. The city continues as it does every night, bustling and bursting, people laughing, cheering, singing. He’s always liked sitting on the balcony at night, for a reason he’s never really known, but it’s hardly something to complain about.

“I’m engaged.”

He watches as his shaky words cause the leaf on the plant beside him to tilt to the right for a second, and suddenly every microscopic detail in the planet has never seemed more vivid. He smiles up into the night air, allowing the pleasant breeze to dance through his curls.

It’s at that moment that his phone in his lap lights up with yet another notification, another text from another friend with another congratulations. It casts its light onto the ring proudly placed onto his finger not even an hour ago, and just the sight of it makes the smile etched onto his lips that much deeper, more sincere, and the warm feeling in his stomach continues to grow. By now it’s taken over his whole body and he’s cocooned in this bubble of his own happiness, the pure contentment.

“I’m engaged.”

This time it sounds more real, more definitive, and the smile that he’s left with at the end of it is enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut and stifle a squeal. He doubts he’ll ever get tired of saying it, really.

“You are.”

Dan immediately scoots over to make room for Phil to sit beside him. It’s instinct, it always has been.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Anyone who cared to listen, the plants have been very supportive.”

“I’ve always told you I have the best taste in plants.”

Dan smiles again – frankly, he’s surprised his entire face doesn’t ache from it yet – and rests a gentle hand on Phil’s knee.

“How’d your mum take it?”

Phil takes Dan’s hand and begins playing with his fingers, taking extra time to run the pad of his thumb over the ring.

“She cried, obviously. A lot, actually. She couldn’t get a word out for at least five minutes, my dad had to take over and talk to me in the meantime.”

“And how’d your dad take it?”

“He said, and I quote, it’s about time.”

Dan laughs softly. “He has a point.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “I told him you’d say that.”

Dan leans his head on Phil’s shoulder, and fidgets into a more comfortable position.

“Your mum cried too, by the way.”

When he freezes for a moment, Dan’s thankful that Phil keeps up the gentle strokes on his hand.

“She did?”

“She did,” Phil fidgets to put his free arm around Dan. “She just wants you to call her as soon as you can.”

“Thanks for doing it for me.”

“No problem,” Phil replies, and rests his head on Dan’s. “It’s not as if I’d willingly pass up on the opportunity to tell anyone that we’re finally engaged.”

Engaged. There’s that word again.

“I just didn’t feel like I could tell anyone else before it’s really sunk in for me, you know?”

Phil nods. “I get it.”

There’s a momentary pause.

“Has it yet?”

“Not even close.”

Dan slowly gets up and sits so he’s now facing Phil. His _fiancé._

Phil does the same, and raises an eyebrow.

“You proposed to me.”

Phil nods. “I did.”

“You asked me to marry you.”

“I did.”

“You said you want to spend the rest of your life with me.”

“I did.”

“We’re getting married. Because you proposed to me.”

“Do you want me to write it down for you?”

Dan rolls his eyes and shoves Phil’s shoulder playfully.

“Shut up, dork.”

Phil grins. “Not a chance,” he leans in close, “You’re stuck with me now.”

Dan glances down to his hand, and tries to hide the smile that returns as soon as his gaze hits the ring.

“Hey.”

At the sound of Phil’s voice, now a low whisper, Dan looks up, and Phil kisses him, slow and lingering, and pulls away with that same damn grin.

“You can’t just keep doing that!” Dan feels like his cheeks are on fire and are probably as red as the jumper of Phil’s he’s currently wearing, and it’s only then that Dan realises that in the time since the proposal and since Phil joined him outside, his fiancé is now wearing his long black hoodie. It only adds to the warm sensation he already feels.

Phil takes Dan’s hand and holds it up between them, and points to the ring with his free hand before softly kissing his knuckle.

“I think you’ll find I very much can.”

“Is that all you wanted me as a fiancé for?”

“If that’s the case then we’ve been engaged for years.”

**Author's Note:**

> as people who have been following my works for a while will know, i'm the world's biggest hopeless romantic, so a fic like this was going to be inevitable, and honestly it's probably not going to be the last proposal/engagement fic i write bc i'm me
> 
> i'm basically forcing myself to write and post because i've found that i have extremely high standards for myself and i don't have the talent to achieve them so i'm thinking posting stuff is better than posting nothing at all, especially when i know i'm not going to be 110% happy with literally anything i write but yeah thanks for reading please leave a kudos and comment and share the fic with anyone that you think might like it thanks bye 
> 
> also the title is from Golden by The Vamps, and definitely not just because i saw them last saturday and i miss them immensely


End file.
